Periculum
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Quantico is under Attack! I repeat! Quantico is under Attack!" -Sequel to "Heaven's Light" WARNING: Will contain terrorism, extreme violence and graphic scenes!
1. Introduction

"_Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist_"

-Epicurus

…

It was one of those fairytale mornings in spring. The sun was shining through light green birch leaves, maing the room glow.

The harmonic sound of little birds singing through the double glazed windows made the two men slowly awake, even if their eyes didn't want to open just yet, and their legs weren't quite ready to escape the covers.

It was one of those perfect, peaceful mornings… Until…

"Dad, get up!"

Little feet bounced up and down among the fluffy caramel sheets. Morgan opened one eye and saw Destiny's blonde locks bounce in rhythm with her feet. She was smiling, and was as always free from all drousiness.

"Des, dad's asleep" Morgan mumbled.

"Not anymore" Reid answered in a murmur. He snuggled into his pillow and fell asleep again. Destiny sighed.

"Then you get up, pa" she demanded with her hands on her hips. Morgan smirked but shook his head.

"Honey, it's not even seven, and it's Saturday"

He pulled the covers over his head. Destiny crawled down inbetween them.

"But you p'omised we'd go to the zoo" she groaned with a strong lisp. Morgan yawned.  
"Nawasninamona"

She frowned.

"Huh?"

"Not at seven in the morning, go back to sleep, hun"

The four year old let out a deep sigh and went quiet… For about five minutes, before she started humming 'Old McDonald had a farm". Morgan slowly opened one eye and looked at her.

"Destiny"

She sighed again.  
"Fine, I'll be quiet"

"That's my girl"

Destiny stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before she realised something and sat up quickly.  
"Did you say seven?" she said loudly, causing Reid to snap his eyes open in shock. "Oh my God, I almost missed Sponge Bob!"

She crawled over Morgan, who was lying on the side which was facing the door and ran out.

Reid looked at him and the corner of his mouth were twitching as he tried not to smirk.  
"I'll start with breakfast. Will you get her dressed?"

Morgan nodded and Reid pecked him on the cheek before he got up. He noticed the deep, dark eyes were studying him as he changed into a pair of brown manchester pants and a black polo shirt. His hair was a little frizzy, just the way it should look on Spencer Reid. "Now don't you go back to sleep"

Morgan smirked.

"I'm awake now"

…

The zoo had many visitors, but it wasn't crouded, which was good for Reid. He could get stressed easily.

They were walking down the asphalt paths in between exhibits. Reid was holding one of Destiny's hands while her other hand held a tight grasp around her pink cotton candy.

"Look, dad, look!"

She dragged him towards one of the exhibits where two schimpansees were watching TV. "Dad, why's the'e a TV in the'e?"

Reid couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and lack of R's in her speech.

"They are watching nature programs to see other schimpansees and animals they'd live with in the jungle" he explained. Destiny hung her arms over the wall to get a better lock down the exhibit and Reid put a protective hand on her arm.

"Don't they miss the jungle?" Destiny asked. Reid got a little panicy as she reach further and pulled her off of the wall.

"Well" he began and put her down, grabbing her hand. "I think thy look happy here, don't you? In the jungle there is no medication and no doctors if they get sick, and there are bad people hunting them there. Here, they're safe"

"Hmm" the four year old took a bite of her cotton candy. "That sounds 'easonable"

Reid felt an arm snake around his waist and familiar lips peck his cheek.

"Our four year old is using the word 'reasonable, why is that?" Morgan teased and smiled at Reid. He let go of him and walked next to them down the path.

"Because she's _our _four year old and we don't use baby talk to her" Reid explained and Destiny looked up at Morgan.

"Pa, would you mind not talking 'bout me as if I'm not he'e"

It made both men chuckle and Reid gave her hand a squeeze.  
"Let's go and check out the crocodiles, huh?" Morgan suggested. Destiny smiled.

"Papa, they don't have c'ocodiles. They'e aligato's"

…

"Is everything ready for Monday?"

"_Yes, sir. Everything's ready"_

"Good, good. I will contact you an hour before showtime"

The click from the cellphone closing echoed through the parking house. It was almost empty, as it was Saturday. The man grinned evily at his own thoughts.

_It'll be bigger than anything America has ever been through._

The golden flame shot up through the lighter like a thunderstorm as the man lit a cigarette.

"We're about to make history. Oh, yes"

With heels clicking against the concrete floor, the man headed for the elevators. He had some shopping to do.


	2. Saturday

Saturday went by to fast as always and it was time for Destiny to go to bed. Morgan brushed her teeth and got her dressed in her Piglet pajamas. She was a kind girl and most of the time she did what she was told, at least when they were watching her.

She crawled into bed and grabbed her plush elephant.

"Why we'en't the'e any elephants at the zoo, pa?" she asked as she squeezed the stuffed animal. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling in the dimmed light.

"Well" Morgan began. "They wouldn't fit there, and they wouldn't be happy in a tiny cage, now would they?"

The little girl giggled and shook her head. There was a floorboard creaking softly by the door and Morgan knew Reid was watching.

"But T'unky would fit the'e" Destiny said and patted her elephant. Morgan smiled.

"Yes he would… But he'd miss you too much"

In the background, Reid was smiling at the scene of perfection infront of him.

"Time for bed" Morgan said and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, princess"

Reid walked up to the bed and Destiny wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Night daddy"

"Good night" He kissed her other cheek and as she let go of him, he pulled the covers over her chest. "I love you"

"Love you" she said and glanced over at the coset in the corner. "Dad?"

"Yes, honey?" Reid answered as he stood up again.

"Can you sca'e away the monste's?"

He let out a silent sigh. He knew it was normal for kids to imagine things, but he wanted his daughter to feel safe in her own home. She gave him the typical puppy dog eyes. "Pleeease"

"Will you go with me then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked sceptical, but took his hand. "Okay, but you have to stand 'ight next to me, al'ight"

It was an order.

"I promise" he said and the two of them walked together towards the closet. Morgan watched them with a grin.

Reid opened the door and proved to her there was nothing there but her clothes and boxes with her toys.

"You'e hiding now 'cause you'e sca'ed of my dad" she told the closet and Reid glanced over at Morgan, as if to tell him 'See, I'm intimidating' through just looking at him. "I'm wa'ning you" Destiny continued firmly and pointed a tiny finger at the open closet.

"Alright you two, time for bed!" Morgan demanded.

"Dad too?" the little girl asked. Morgan looked at Reid with a smirk.

"Yes, most definatly"

A blush spread across Reid's face as he smirked back at his husband.

…

An hour had passed of the film they were watching, but less than half of that had actually been watched.

Morgan gave in to Reid's teasing kisses just minutes after the film had started and was now under his husbands spell.

Slow, yet hungry wet kisses were shared and their mouths still tasted of the wine they had been enjoying.

Reid's hair was hanging messily down the sides of his face as he pinned Morgan to the leather, and Morgan couldn't help letting out a soft grunt as Reid slowly moved his warm groin against his.

"Mmh, Spence…"

Reid smiled into the kiss.

"I know you want control right now" he said and let his lips travel down Morgan's dark skin, nibbling teasingly. "… But I'm not letting you"

Morgan closed his eyes and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip as the pleasure of Reid's perfect teasing sent shivers up his spine.

"Who would have thought you could be such a tease, Doctor Reid" he mumbled. He could feel Reid tease his earlobe with his tongue.

"You should know by now, Agent Morgan"

Reid grabbed Morgan's earlobe between his teeth and it made the older man hiss and grab the genius's arms firmly with his strong hands, pushing Reid back a little.

His eyes were dark and filled with lust, and the long locks were messy already. It was even more of a turn on.

"Bedroom now, or I'll explode"

Reid smirked. It was tempting.

"Really?" he whispered and teasingly pushed his knee in between Morgan's legs.

"Spence… Oh, God please"

Reid enjoyed watching Morgan's face as the pleasure became painful.

"I think the fuse is lit" Reid said and sat up, having Morgan doing the same as he pulled Reid off the couch.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked out of breath. Again, Reid smirked.

"You mean you've got statistics?"

Morgan pulled him closer and gave him a wet kiss.

"That's your area"

Strong arms pulled Reid along up the stairs quietly and down the little corridor on the second floor.

Reid silently closed the door behind him and leaned back against it as he watched the love of his life sit down on the bed and slowly remove his belt. Reid bit his lip.

The dim, golden light from the reading lamp in the corner made the room glow softly and the autumn wind made it's own music in the tree tops outside the window.

The light reflected in the dark eyes as Reid walked closer and the atmosphere was making the warm kisses taste so pure. Hot tongues tasting, playing firmly, yet slowly, as if it was the last time they would do that.

Morgan ran his fingers through Reid's thick, dark locks, loving the feeling of his soft, messy hair. Reid slid Morgan's black jeans off of him and let his hands explore the muscles that he knew so well under the t-shirt. Morgan took this oppurtunity to work on the buttons of Reid's white shirt. They broke the kiss for a moment to breathe and Morgan finally managed to unbutton the last one. His large, warm hands gently touched Reid's pale chest, feeling the ribs slightly under his fingers. Reid gazed into his eyes. They were dark, sparkling, the only jewelry he'd ever need.

"You're beautiful, d'you know that?" Morgan whispered.

Reid smiled a little and gently touched Morgan's face. His skin was hot, soft and golden in the light.

"I love you"

Morgan smiled and moved Reid to the side of the bed, getting ontop of him as he slowly kissed every inch of skin covering the young man's chest. Reid let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, letting every hot kiss fill him with ecstasy.

Morgan let the scent of his skin fill him completely as he removed Reid's brown leather belt and then his dark beige pants. He moved to kiss Reid's neck, tease his skin with his mouth and Reid wrapped his arms aound the muscular back.

"Okay, you can be in control" he breathed and Morgan smirked against his skin.

"You're still wearing way too many clothes, babe" he whispered and sat up, as he reached for the drawer in the bedside table. Reid bit his lip and removed his boxers. Morgan removed his own, before he grabbed the tube of lubricant from the drawer and squeezed it in his hand. He leaned in and kissed Reid's warm, wet lips again, as he let his hand grab his husbands hard member. The cold gel made Reid gasp and Morgan smirked against his lips.  
"Will you be gentle with me?" he asked as he stroke his hand up and down firmly.

"Oh God no" Reid whispered and attacked Morgan's lips with his own as he rolled ontop of him. Morgan's hips pleaded for more as they moved against Reid's body and without preparing him, Reid slowly pushed inside him.

Silent moans escaped their lungs as they moved as one, sweat pearls glittering on their skin.

Slowly, Staurday drifted into Sunday.


	3. Sunday

"Here's the plan"

The man rolled out a blueprint of the FBI Headquarters and marked spots on it with a black marker. "It's rigged and ready"

"When do we strike?" a voice in the shadows asked. The man laughed to himself.

"Don't worry, gentlemen, you'll receive all the information within time"

The man stood up and looked at the men all around the room.

"Our goal, sir?" another man asked.

The leader cleared his throat and casually grabbed a cigarette from his pocket.

"No survivors"

Within seconds, smoke danced in the light of the lamp in the ceiling and the men retreated, mentally preparing to make history.

…

"Look, pa!" Destiny yelled as she was on the swing, flying back and forth at a high speed, her blonde hair moving in the wind. "Look how high I can swing"

Morgan and Reid were sitting on a bench by the playground reading one part each of the newspaper. Morgan looked over at her and the sun reflected in his sunglasses.

"Wow, look at you" he cheered. "Will you catch us a dove for dinner?"

Destiny giggled.

"Eww no"

Reid also looked up from his reading.

"Des, will you please put your fleece on"

"I'm not cold" she answered and jumped from the swing as it reached the highest point, causing Reid to flinch slightly.

Destiny, of course, landed on her feet and ran towards them.

"Nice landing you did there, sweetie" Morgan told her as she grabbed her bottle of juice and took a sip. Reid nervously chewed his lip. Morgan smirked at him and patted his leg. "You worry too much"

Reid sighed.

"I know, I just… I know"

Morgan nodded slowly and looked at his watch.

"Time to get home and start some dinner I think"

"But pa I want to-"

"No buts young lady. You can play tomorrow at kindergarten"

The little girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But the'e' is a whole night left"

The two men stood up and prepared to leave.

"Why don't you paint us a picture?" Reid suggested. "Now, fleece on, it's getting chilly"

The girl did as she was told, even if she let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. The few leaves remaining on the trees danced down from their branches and onto the ground. The sky was gray and boring, the ground still green, but without the freshness. A squirrel ran up an oak with it's nut and Destiny smiled at it.

"I'm gonna draw a squi'lle" she said with enthusiasm. "A chipmunk squi'lle"

Reid smiled.

"A chipmunk is a squirrel, Des" he explained. She grabbed his hand and the three of them headed home.

…

Evening passed quickly. They had their dinner and watched the cartoons with Destiny, before Reid put her to bed.

Morgan was already in bed when Reid came back, and he was a bit surprised to see his husband with a novel in his hands and think black frames surrounded his reading glasses. Reid smiled and undressed.

"You found a book that's actually interesting to you?" Reid asked, teasingly and threw his shirt in the hamper. Morgan only mumbled in response. It made Reid chuckle to himself, before he climbed into bed.

"Agatha Cristie is a good choice" Reid said with a content sigh as he sunk into the mattress and the comfortable, warm sheets made him feel drousy at once. Morgan placed a finger at the line where he was reading and looked over at the genius.

"This Poy-rot guy is really smart" Morgan said. Reid laughed.

"It's Poirot, Derek"

"Whatever" Morgan said and turned his attention back to the book. Reid just smiled.

"I'm glad you finally found a book you like that's actually mine" he said and gave Morgan a peck on the cheek. "Good night, hun"

Morgan returend the peck and mumbled a 'good night' aswell.

"Spence…"

"Yeah?"

Reid looked up at his husband, who's eyes met his.

"I love you"

The younger man smiled warmly.

"And I love you. You better get some sleep, we have to get up early and make sure Des gets some breakfast"

Morgan nodded.

"I'm almost finished with the chapter"

Slowly, Sunday faded into Monday.

**//Okay guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long and that the chapter is short, but I have been really busy. I just got a job and my mother got re-married so there hasn't been much time for me to write. **


	4. Monday

The early Monday morning was frosty. The sky had a shade of pale dove blue and crows were flying across it to get to the almost naked trees.

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan dropped Destiny off at kindergarten at 6.45 am. They hugged her good bye and told her to have fun and that they'd pick her up at around 4pm, if they didn't have a case. If so, Will would pick her up.

"Love you" Destiny said. "I'll make you a bracelet today"

She was happy and excited to work with the beads.

"I'm looking forward to it" Reid said and gave her cheek a kiss. "Love you honey"

"Have fun, baby girl" Morgan told her and he too gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They drove away, ready for work. Reid bought a large papermug of coffee on the way. It was just like any other Monday morning.

…

"Look who's here" JJ joked as the two men entered the bullpen. "You look tired"

Reid took a large gulp of his coffee before he answered.

"Did you know that on weekdays they show Sponge Bob at quarter to five every morning?"

JJ laughed.

"That's why we didn't get that channel, to get our sleep" she said. Reid shrugged and nodded a little, thinking it was probably a good thing to do.

"I'll buy her the whole DVD box of the sponge dude for christmas, for my own brain's sake" Morgan said with a sigh and sat down at his desk. "Or we'll have to teach her how to make coffee"

Reid gave him a sceptical look, but understood Morgan had only made a joke.

"By the way, is Hotch here yet?"

Reid looked up at the clock on the wall. A few minutes past seven.

"Morning my babies, how was your weekend?"

Garcia entered the room, dressed in a bright green dress and neon pink high heels. It could make everyone wide awake.

It was a good start of the day. One by one the team members arrived and had coffee and muffins for breakfast as they waited for their boss.

Hotch arrived at 7.32. He looked stressed, even if he probably weren't.

"We haven't been called on a case yet, so I want you to go through the files at your stations for now. I'm wanted for alot of meetings today, seems like something's going on" he said quickly as he passed them. The team looked at eachother.

"And what does 'something' mean?" Prentiss asked. Hotch stopped and turned around.

"I don't know yet, but for some reason all the supervisors of the FBI needs to attend. I will let you all know as soon as I can"

The group looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"We'll probably have a case soon enough. It always happens when you're in the middle of looking through a file of interest" Prentiss said as she sat down behind her desk and grabbed a file from the pile.

Two hours went by without anything happening. Reid refilled his mug of coffee and finished his third file. It had been the usual. Rapist, psychotic man with tendensees to pyromania and a person hunting prostitutes.

Well, off course it didn't say that in the case file, but Reid had solved them quite quickly.

Morgan leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"My back is killing me. I'm not meant to sit still for so long"

Reid smirked and shook his head. He knew more than well that Morgan was athletic.

"I'll give you a massage when we get home if you promise to stop your moping"

After almost five years together, Reid had been braver when it came to comments like that, and he had learned that no one was going to eat him for it.

"Moping?" Morgan stood up. "I aint moping, this is a serious injury from sitting down-"

"For a couple of hours"

Reid smiled proudly as he felt stronger by interrupting Morgan in such a smart way. JJ and Prentiss snorted with giggles.

"Pretty boy, you're hurting my feelings" Morgan said dramaticly. Reid glanced over at JJ who made a silly face. He bit his lip not to laugh.

"Sure, hun. I believe you, I'm sorry" Reid said. Morgan winked.

"I could restle you for it right now, but that would be very unprofessional of me"

Reid nodded.

"Yes it would… be… what the…"

Reid stared at the coffee mug on his desk. The dark liquid had little waves moving it's surface, and it wasn't long before he felt the floor vibrate. He stood up and looked around, and so did the others.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked, more to herself than to anyone in the room. Garcia came running out of her office.

"The network is down and the computers shut down like-"

Suddenly all the lights went out and the only thing keeping it from being completely black in there was the large windows. The team looked around.

Within seconds, Hotch came running into the bullpen with a face of panic.

"Hotch, what's going o-"

"Out! Get out! We're being att-"

The floor started shaking violently and screams were heard from the floors below along with a dark roaring noice.

The sound of a helicopter circulating around the building and people yelling from all directions created a wave of panic and shock.

"The stairs, now!" Morgan yelled, but he had only taken a few steps, before the floor and walls collapsed, the sound similar to nearby thunder, and they fell, surrounded by a cloud of dust, glass, wood and concrete.

…

The laughter of a little girl. His little girl. She's on the swing, her light pink knitted hat is way too big for her, but she loves it. She's wearing the yellow rubber boots Garcia bought her.

_I love you papa_

"Guys!?" It was Prentiss' voice, but it was hoarse and she was couching. "Is everyone okay?"

The plaster from the walls had turned to dust and rose like smoke around them.

"My leg's stuck but I'm fine" Morgan replied. There was a noise of materials moving and someone coughing.

"I'm alright" JJ said and stepped out through the white fog looking air. Her black jacket was covered in dust.

"I'm here, I got a… It's just a scratch" they heard Garcia say.

After a while it was clear that Rossi and Hotch were fine aswell and Morgan crawled out from a pile of what used to be a wall. The glass of a broken light bulb cut his hand.

"Where's Spence?"

Morgan stood up, his leg shaking and pain shot up through his knee.

"Reid!" Hotch called out. No answer.

"Wait… I see an arm!" They heard Garcia again and hurried towards her voice. There was a smell of smoke and something burning not too far away from them.

Garcia grabbed large pieces of brick and plaster and threw them away. The sprinklers were activated, but only two of them were wore still working as there was only a small amount of roof still up there.

The team helped her out and it took them about a minute before they found him.

"Spencer, talk to me" JJ begged and sat down next to him. He was staring at her, obviously in shock, and he was panting heavily.

"I can't… move, I… I can't…"

He coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth. The fire alarm was ringing in the distance and people screaming.

"Oh God…"

Hotch kneeled beside them and removed another piece of material that was covering half of Reid's chest. What he saw made his heart want to scream in panic, but he quickly let his brain take over and he searched his pockets for his phone.

"We need an ambulance, call an ambulance"

Reid's shirt was dark with blood and a sharp piece of a pipe had pierced through his back and was now visible through his chest.

Morgan just stared at Reid in terror, almost hopelessness.

"Can you breathe?" JJ asked the young genius. His arm moved quickly and grabbed her wrist firmly, causing her to jump a little.

"JJ…" he began and coughed up more blood. "… JJ what happened?"

"The bureau is under attack" Hotch replied. They all looked at him, not knowing what to say.

**//As you must have noticed it's been a long while since I updated and so many things have happened that has made me really tired and worn out. I'm sorry I'm so slow but I'm going through Hell right now. **


	5. 911

A strong smell slowly entered the area, and along with it came a boiling heat.

"A terror attack?" Prentiss asked, shocked by what Hotch just told them. Hotch sighed.

"I just recieved the report… Apparently an unknown group have placed out explosives through out the building during the weekend"

Reid coughed again.

"C-cold" he murmured and the girls removed their suit jackets and tried to cover him.

"There's no service" Rossi said and threw the cellphone away violently. The room was still covered in dusty smoke and from what they could see there was no way out.

"Hang in there pretty boy" Morgan pleeded. Reid just looked at him with eyes that screamed in shock and terror, pleeding for warmth and help.

"Derek… I-I can't see you"

Morgan looked at the others and went a little closer, grabbing Reid's hand.

"I'm right here"

A tear rolled down the young genius's cheek.

"I can't… I can't see…" He hiccuped from crying and pressed his lips together.

It was like someone had poured acid inside Morgan's chest. He just looked into the big, brown eyes that was always so full of emotion. Now there was terror and fear… And Reid couldn't see.

Hotch turned to look at the genius aswell and there was a dead silence spreading through out the ruins of Quantico base.

The sound of dripping water echoed, the smell of fire and coal in the distance and the green light from the backup lights wich were now spread out everywhere, since there was no knowlege of what was floor or ceiling or walls anymore.

It was as if the screams of people died out as they looked at Reid, and the situation got clearer every second.

Prentiss pulled Hotch aside and spoke in a low whisper.

"He's going to die if we can't get him out of here"

Her dark eyes were piercing through Hotch's. There was pain in her eyes, but he could tell she was a fighter. He nodded.  
"He will most likely die if we move him aswell. He will bleed out much faster…"

At those words, Prentiss bit her shivering lip and blinked a few times.

"That sounds just as if we're letting him suffer"

Hotch didn't know what to say, and they were interrupted by the sound of heavy material being tossed around.

"We have to dig ourselves out of here" Morgan yelled and grabbed pieces of plaster, concrete and wood, throwing them into a corner.

"Wait, wait!" It was Rossi. He had his cellphone high up in the air. "I've got a signal, let me try and see if I can get the pharamedics in here"

Garcia and JJ sat with Reid. His lips were turning blue and he fought hard to keep his eyes open.

"We'll get help, Spence" JJ said softly, but she was sure he could tell she was really panicked inside.

"Guys" Garcia said and stood up. She looked around across the floor and then up at the others. Thin streaks of dark smokes were snaking it's way up through cracks. "We have to hurry"

Suddenly, it seemed like Rossi reached 911, as he started to speak up loudly.

"This is SSA Rossi at Quantico Headquarters. The building has collapsed. There's six of us, one is badly injured, we need pharamedics" he kept on talking without a pause. "We're with the BAU, we fell at least four stories down. We can hear people around us, but we're trapped together and there's smoke coming"

Now he paused and sighed with annoyment.

"We can't get out! We're trapped, do you hear me? Trapped!"

He looked over at Reid and nodded. "Yes, most definatly. He's losing alot of blood… Hurry please"

Reid coughed again and blood sprayed out of his mouth. He gasped hard for breath and squinted his eyes. He was slowly returning from the shock, and there was no way to escape the pain now.

_The little girl is sitting by a small table, drawing a picture with sticky, messy crayons._

"_This is papa" she says and points at one of the characters. "And this is daddy. I p'omised I would paint them a pictu'e"_

_She smiles and keeps on drawing. A sun in the upper right corner, a house, and her family._

"_My daddy and papa saves lives. It's thei' job"_

_She looks proud as she decides the drawing is complete, but then she hesitates for a moment._

"_Oh, wait" she says and grabs the red crayon. She draws a big heart over the family in the picture and giggles. "Now it's done"_

At that very moment, Rossi loses signal and the emergency lights go black.


	6. I'm back!

Hey!

It's been forever but I want to let you know that I'm going to try and continue this story.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll start writing it ASAP!

Thank you so much for the nice reviews and for your patience!

/Kimona


	7. A moment lost in time

It was one of those moments when everything seemed to move in slow-motion. The dripping of water, the crispy crunching of concrete particles falling. Heartbeats and adrenaline. Frightened, clean breaths echoing through the darkness.

There were streaks of light piercing through the rubble and smoke and dust danced in it, swirling around, sparkling.

The thick smell of concrete dust and smoke made it hard to breathe, and blood... The sweet, metallic smell was evident.

"Everyone stand still" Hotch said and managed to see the dark siluette of Morgan close by. He was kneeling over Reid, whom they couldn't see. The floor was just a black mass. They could hear the young agent's gurgling breaths and soft sobs and Hotch noticed the sound of more sobbing further away from him. He knew the darkness would add to the panic and someone had to be strong and take control. It was his mission, his part to play.

"We'll get you out, pretty boy" Morgan whispered. "You just focus on staying calm and breathe,ok"

Hotch reached out and found Reids slim fingers. He held his hand. While he felt Reid's pulse and at the same time tried to comfort him with the touch, he noticed the young agent was quivering in little spasms and his pulse was fast. He knew Reid's body was slowly shutting down.

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of sirens outside in the distance. People outside crying, yelling names.

"They won't find us in time" JJ said and coughed. "If the floor beneath us is on fire they won't come up here"

"But... but if we can hear them, they should hear us" Garcia said. "We should call out for help"

Prentiss had crawled across the floor and up to what used to be the outside wall, wich was now semi-covered in rubble from the ceiling, cables hanging from collapsed walls and broken desks. She looked out through and opening and the sunlight hit her face. She could see large crouds of people. Firetrucks, ambulances and dozens of police cars. The entire are was flashing in red and blue. She noticed how much closer to the ground they were, only four floors up. It was too high for them to jump though, and they couldn't risk Reid's life, but the crane on the fire truck could be able to reach them, almost.

There had been helicopters circling around the entire time, but all of a sudden, there was a static, high pitched beep echoing above them and a voice spoke through a megaphone from one of the helicopters.

"Fellow citizens of America. This is a glorius moment! A moment people will talk about for generations! We... are... free!"

"It must be the leader of the terrorgroup" Hotch said. Reid was coughing and started to shake more violently. At that point, Hotch knew he needed to get to the hospital within moments to make it. Hotch stood up and yelled with all his might.

"Help! 10-52! 10-52!"

A part of him knew it wouldn't matter. Many agents were probably dead. One more wouldn't be anything but a number right now, but he couldn't just ignore the facts that his youngest agents was dying in pain.

There was a bright, white light that hit them through the broken wall and Prentiss screamed for everyone to get down, the sound of a machine gun firing multiple rounds of bullets exploded through the air.

And Reid laid there, unable to see anything, but very much able to hear the automatic weapon of the helicopter, and feeling Morgan's hand slip from his grasp.

_It was almost lunch time at kindergarten and the children were out playing, throwing red and yellow leaves into the air. There was a beep as one of the educators recieved a text message. She looked at her phone._

"_Something must've happened." She said and clicked and scrolled on her phone to get to the news channel. "My brother just texted me and told me to turn on the TV"_

_Her collegue sat her mug of coffee down on the counter and looked over her collegue's shoulder._

"_Must be something big going on"_

_The web page loaded and the live news were filming what appeared to be a war zone. A large building was torn to shreds, more than half of it gone._

"_Where is this?" the educator asked but her question was answered as a text was rolling at the bottom of the video. 'Live at FBI Headquarters, Quantico'._

_The news reporter seemed to be stunned and as he stared at the sight, he shook his head, eyes glazed._

"_Quantico is under attack, I repeat, Quantico is under attack. As far as we know, only eight people have been found alive and it seems these were the agents who worked on the second floor in the building. As you can se, the building is on fire and near a total collapse. The hope of finding anyone else alive is slowly leaving these brave men and women from the state's fire department. More units are on their way and they're not giving up yet. They're not giving up yet"_

_They looked up and stared at eachother for a moment before turning their heads to look out the door._

"_Oh, dear God..."_

_Destiny was playing with two other children. She was laughing and they were running around in their colorful raincoats, throwing leaves and jumping in the pools of water._

_There was a sound of panic and machine guns fireing from the news video and the reporter was yelling._

"_A helicopter just opened fire at the building! Oh my God, this isn't happening. They're leaving no survivors behind. Oh God! Oh, please God!"_

_It was a moment where time stood still. A moment of questions unanswered and answeres not even excisting. A moment lost in time._

*10-52 is the code used when the FBI calls for an ambulance.

**Wow, it's been three years since I last posted and I have had so much going on in my life, I could write a book about it. But I'm back now and I plan on continue with this story and some more and maybe start a new one aswell :) **

**Thank you so much for your R/R and your patience. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**/Kimona**


	8. She was dancing in the snow

"My watch has stopped  
Under your eyelids  
Fluttering dreams beyond  
Inside, you are feathery light and white

And without a sound  
My heart in your hand  
I have lost my language  
It gets stuck in your hair

I can not even go  
Without your air in my lungs  
I can not even stand  
When you are not watching  
And colorless as a tear, I am  
Without your breathing

I can't even go  
Without your air in my lungs  
I can not even stand  
If you're not watching  
And translucent gray  
What would I be  
Without your breathing"

Utan dina andetag (Without your breathing) by Kent. Translated by me.

...

For a moment it was all quiet but the soft sound of the surroundings, dripping water, peeling plaster and people in the distance screaming. Beeping sirens and crumbling walls.

The thick smell of dust, blood and smoke... but in that moment it was so distant. Reid felt a different kind of pain in his chest. In that moment, he didn't care about the piercing pain from the pipe through his ribcage, the warmth of his own blood burning his cold skin. The pain of not knowing what had happened, not knowing if Morgan or the others were alive.

He listened carefully for the sound of the others breathing, but he just couldn't tell and it caused him to sob. He felt his tears burn on his cheeks, getting sticky when they mixed with the dust and dirt on his face. His fingers were cold without Morgan's touch.

The sound of the chopper faded. The shooting went on outside but it got muffled from the sound of his own sobbing.

"Derek..." he screamed, but it came out a raspy whisper. "... Aaron... Jennifer... Are you... Are you okay?"

He coughed and it was hard to breathe. He tried desperatly to call out their names, but his voice failed him. He tried to move but the pipe that pierced his body made a sharp pain shoot through his brain and he screamed. Trying to control his breathing he remained still, but tried to reach out as far as he could with his hands. He opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he could see a blur of glowing dust. He blinked a few times but it was all a blur of black and gold.

"Is everyone okay?" Prentiss asked with a cough. "Guys!"

Reid felt movement not far from him and a hand grabbed his tightly. It made him twitch from surprise and he turned his head. He could see a blurry figure moving to a sitting position. He blinked again and his vision slowly got clearer.

"Hotch?" he choked. Hotch managed to move closer to him and as he did so, Reid could see his features. He was covered in dust and his face was dirty and bruised.

"Reid, don't move" Hotch said.

"D-Derek..." Reid choked. "W-where... Is he..."

"I'm here, pretty boy"

Reid's other hand suddenly felt warm and he turned his head the other way. The light from the recent bullet holes throughout the trashed building let the light from outside create a glow around Morgan's form as he shuffled closer to Reid.

"I can see you" Reid whispered and smiled. His eyes glazed, but in a way they were empty. Morgan tried to smile back but Reid could tell he was hurting.

"That's good, Spence. Hang in there, love"

The rest of the team slowly crept closer. JJ was shot in the arm but the others had been lucky and were just bruised up.

"_Is there anyone in there?!"_

There was a different voice coming from a speaker outisde. It was different from the one before and they knew someone was coming for them.

"Yes!" Hotch yelled. "We need a medic! We have an SSA badly injured in here"

There was a pause and then a humming, metallic sound.

"_We're on our way, just stay calm. We're using a crane to get to you"_

There was a shared sigh of relief between the agents and Reid felt all pain go away. He felt calm and warm and he could hear his own heart beating like a soft drum.

"Spencer, stay awake. Do not fall asleep, do you hear me!"

He could feel people shake him but he couldn't let go of the warm feeling spreading through his body.

"I am awake" he whispered softly. Morgan grabbed the sides of his face and slapped him.

"Hold on, baby please" Morgan pleeded. "Help is on the way, just hang on a little longer"

Reid could see Destiny in his mind, last winter, dressed in her new wolf colored fake fur hat and matching mittens, the white jacket she had gone on and on about and even though it had been impractical, they had given in to her pleeding. Blue jeans with embroyded flowers and pink uggs. It had been snowing that previous night.

"She was dancing in the snow..." he whispered.

The sound of Morgan shouting faded. All he could see was Destiny spinning, catching snow flakes with her tongue, her cheeks rosy.

A smile spread across his face.

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I didn't want to ruin the cliffy :P R&R**


	9. R'

**AN: It has come to my attention that you guys are a bit confused and I will try to explain things. First of all, to you readers wondering about Destiny, this is a sequel. If you read my fanfic _Heaven's Light_ first, you'll get your answer. **

**Yes, I am from Sweden and english is not my native language and I don't have a beta and all I'm going to say is; if you hate my grammar and spelling so much – don't read my stories. I'm writing because I love to write and I can honestly tell you, if I wrote this in swedish you wouldn't understand a thing.**

**Ok, so let's move on to the next chapter :)**

** ...**

It was a sight of total destruction as the people outside watched as the firemen and pharamedics got the agents out of the shredded remains of Quantico.

Four pharamedics and two firemen climbed in through an opening in what used to be a wall and two of them headed for Reid right away. They asked Morgan to stand back and as one held the pipe still, the other began with CPR. Prentiss, Garcia, JJ and Rossi were brought out first and they'd come back for the remaining members of the team. It was as if the scene infront of Morgan was playing in slow-motion. Reid was pumped 30, 60, 90 times and nothing happened. It took almost 12 minutes to get his heart started again, but that beeping from the machine was at that moment the most beautiful sound to Morgan. The pharamedics quickly put an oxygen mask over Reid's face and inserted the needle to an IV in his arm.

"He's going to need a blood transfusion, so we have to get him down quickly"

It took a while to get Reid out of there, but when they finally managed to cut the pipe and get him on a stretcher, it was gruesome to look at. His lower body was covered with a blanket, the pipe still piercing through his chest. One pharamedic was holding the pipe still while two others worked to get him into an ambulance.

It must've been hundreds of people outside watching the scene, cheering and applauding the fact that they had been rescued. It was all so surreal. There was smoke and paper dancing through the air, red and blue light blinking, people shouting, reaching out towards them and the ground was covered in glittering shards and powder of glass.

"I'm coming with him" Morgan said as he walked with them. He was scared and he had a tight knot in his stomach that stung and ached. The pharamedic nodded.

"We're taking the helicopter" she told him and steered the stretcher towards the red chopper on the parking lot. She gestured for Morgan to get in first and after he did so they carefully got Reid inside.

Morgan watched them connect Reid to a bag of blood and he could hear them talk to eachother and over the radio, but it was all a swirl of noises and all he could focus on was his husband's face. Reid's eyes were closed, but every other second there was steam forming inside the mask on his face and seeing that was the only thing that made Morgan able to focus at all.

"Are you family?" the female pharamedic asked. He looked at her and swallowed.

"Yeah, he's my husband"

The pharamedic nodded.

"What's your name?"

Morgan looked over at Reid, as if to make sure he could take his eyes from him for a while without losing him.

"Derek Morgan" he replied. "His name is Spencer Reid... we don't share the same surname"

She nodded and scribbled on a pad before she leaned in towards Reid. The blades of the helicopter made a roaring sound as they took off into the air.

"Spencer, my name is Mia and I'm a pharamedic" she explained. "You're in an air ambulance and we're on our way to the hospital" she put a sensor on Reid's finger and connected him to a heart monitor. She then turned back to Morgan. "I need some information about him, could you answer some questions for me?"

Morgan nodded and answered her questions about Reid's medical history the best he could.

...

Morgan sat in the waiting room while Reid was in surgery. He had just gone off the phone with Destiny's educators, explaining the current situation and that he'd pick her up soon. He had been there for nearly three hours when the rest of the team showed up. JJ in a mitella, but the others seemed to be alright except for some cuts and bruises.

"Any news?" Hotch asked and remained standing while the others grabbed a chair and sat down. Morgan shook his head.

"He's in surgery and he's been unconcious the entire time"

He let his head rest in his hands and he let out a deep sigh. His feet were drumming against the linoleum floor and one of the flourescent lights was flickering. Garcia placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"He will be okay" she said softly. "Our G-man always makes it"

Morgan nodded and hoped, with every fibre of his being, that Reid would make it yet another time. Just one more time.

Morgan sighed again and stood up.

"I have to get Destiny... will you call me if you hear anything?"

Hotch's dark eyes always radiated with a fatherly honesty and respect, and they still did, but there was also love and caring his his gaze this time. He nodded.

"Of course"

The two men embraced and Morgan recieved some reasuring pats on his back before he left the building, wondering how he would be able to explain this to Destiny and how he would be able to comfort her when he was so broken himself.

"_Some die young, but you better hold on  
So many things I need to say to you  
Please don't, don't let me go  
And we said we would die together  
Some die young"_

...

Reid could hear mumbling around him, beeping and air preasure. He was tired and his eyelids were too heavy for him to open his eyes. He could feel a mask on his face and a tighteness on his chest and a tiny hand wrapped around his fingers.

"Daddy you will be okay"

He knew that voice and he could feel tears burn under his eyelids. It felt as if he hadn't heard that voice in a lifetime.

"Honey, daddy needs to rest" Morgan's voice said quietly. Reid felt his daughter's little fingers slowly slip away and it took all his strenght to wrap his fingers around her hand. The room went silent for a minute.

"D-did he just move?" Prentiss voice said in surprise. Reid could feel a warm head stroke his hair.

"Honey, can you hear me?" It was Morgan's voice.

_Yes, I can, but there's nothing I can do._

"Daddy you have to wake up now, you've been sleeping fo' a long, long time"

He wanted to smile, but his lips were frozen. All he could do was move his fingers and he slowly rubbed his daughter's palm with his thumb. He wanted to tell her he was going to be okay and not to worry about him.

He could hear Hotch call out for a nurse and soon after someone walking up next to his bed.

"Spencer, are you awake?" It was a female voice. It was soft and caring. "I'm going to turn your morphine down a bit so you won't feel so drousy, okay"

_Yes, please, let me see her._

"Is he okay?" Morgan asked. Reid heard scribbling against paper.

"Oh, better than we expected. He's recovering fast" the female voice said. "I think you helped your daddy out alot here, sweetie"

Destiny giggled.

_That must be the sweetest sound in the world._

"It would make mo'e sense that the anestetic is wea'in off" Destiny explained. Again he wanted to smile. She sure was his baby girl. "... and that it wouldn't matte' who it was talking, anyone would've waken him up, but I'm 'eally glad that he is now, I have waited fo'eva"

Reid laughed quietly and slowly opened his eyes. He was thrilled to see Destiny sitting next to him on the bed with her plush elephant under one arm and her free hand holding his.

"Hey, baby girl" he said quietly. Her blue eyes sparkled and she gave him her biggest smile.

"Will it hurt if I hug you, daddy?"

He smiled at her.

"It's okay"

She hugged him gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Des" Reid said. "You just pronounced the R"


	10. Memories

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm sorry, I really thought it was called a mitella in english aswell, but according to google translate, it's called a sling in english, so now you know what I meant :P also someone was wondering about the quote used in the last chapter and it's a song called Some die young by the Swedish singer- song writer Laleh. Check it out, it's awesome :) This chapter is quite short but I have so much to do. I'll start my internship at the state hospital in just over a week and I have lots and lots of studying to do, but I hope you still like it :)**

...

A few days later they found out that it had been a terror attack and the people behind it had gone down with the chopper – all dead. The military had chased the chopper to the sea and shot it down. It had seemed the entire thing had been organized by a group of freedom activists who wanted to get rid of the goverment and the laws, and FBI had a big part of it all. There had been plans discovered of targets and after Quantico they had planned on attacking both Pentagon and the White House.

Reid was slowly recovering and was under constant observation by machines. The pipe had missed his liver and heart and pierced through the muscle tissue in between. The doctors called it a miracle.

Reid's eyes were functioning normally again and the doctor explained it had been a temporary blindess caused by the explosion and Reid being thrown across the room.

84% of the people found at Quantico were diseased or passed away due to their injuries and the country mourned the colossal loss.

Morgan and Destiny visited Reid every single day and stayed for as long as they were allowed, but that day Destiny was with a friend so Morgan and Reid could have some time alone together.

The older agent thought he'd never get used to seeing Reid like that, connected to machines and IV bags.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Reid was awake and looked over at him immediatly with a smile on his face. He'd gotten his color back in his face and the bruises had faded slightly, from black and blue to purple and yellow.

"Good morning, handsome" Morgan said with a wide, bright white smile and leaned in to give Reid a kiss. Reid smiled against his lips and looked into Morgan's eyes as he pulled back and reached for the chair to take a seat next to him.

"Good morning" Reid replied, his eyes filled with new energy and happiness. "I've missed you"

Morgan moved the chair so close to the bed his knees were pushed against the cold metal. He crossed his arms against the mattress.

"Oh I have missed you too, Pretty Boy. I got no sleep last night"

Reid rolled onto his side and supported himself on his elbow.

"Why's that?" he asked with a smirk. His eyes could manipulate Morgan into doing anything. He drowned in the too often, but couldn't help himself.

"Memories of you moaning in ecstasy kept haunting my mind" Morgan said with a wink. Reid's lips were slightly parted and he scanned Morgan's galactic, dark eyes with his own.

"Oh, really..." Reid said quietly, wanting to hear more. Morgan nodded, biting his lower lip.

"I couldn't stop it. All these images of you naked, sweaty and hair a hot mess just flashed through my head. You frantically pulling at the cuffs, making the entire bed shake..."

Morgan could see excitement glisten in Reid's eyes and his heart started beating a little faster.

"Oh, I prefer when you're cuffed to the bed" Reid said so quietly it almost came out a breath. He smirked and licked his lips. Morgan's heart was racing at the sight. "The second I get out of here I'm going to lock us in our bedroom the entire day and have my way with you"

Flashes of Morgan's muscular cheast heaving, sprinkled with sweat pearls flashed through his mind. The iron bars at the head of the bed almost bending as Morgan tugged at the handcuffs with sexual frustration as Reid teased him by circling his tongue over Morgan's nipple.

Morgan could tell Reid's pulse was increasing in speed as the beep of the heart monitor got faster. He smirked at the younger agent.

"You never stop surprising me, baby"

Reid laughed and reached out, his slim, long fingers gently touching the side of Morgan's face. He moved his husbands face closer to his and they kissed softly. Morgan's lips were warm and soft and brushed tenderly against Reid's.

The younger man pushed his lips harder against Morgan's and licked the other man's bottom lip, wanting so badly to enter. With a smile Morgan let him and the kiss intensed. Reid sucked his tongue and Morgan let out a soft groan.

Morgan moved closer to Reid, letting his upper body rest on the mattress as he slid his fingers through the chestnut locks, tugging gently. Reid moaned into the kiss, setting Morgan on fire and the older agent left Reid's sore lips and trailed kisses down his jawline and throat, gently sucking Reid's adam's apple. Reid tilted his head back and moaned. He had missed this moment for so long.

Morgan faced him again and his eyes glittered. He let his fingers trace Reid's swollen lips as he met his gaze.

"I love you" Morgan whispered. Reid smiled, his eyes glazed.

"I love you too" it came out a whisper and he raised his arm slowly. There was something special seeing his bandage covered hand, thin tubes emerging from it and stains of blood where the needle were at move to touch him. Reid ignored the sharp pain that shot through his arm as the needle tugged slightly. Morgan could see tears form in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you when I heard that machine gun... and you let go of my hand"

He swallowed, feeling his throat get sore. Morgan couldn't hold back his own tears forming and slowly roll down his cheek. Reid continued, voice trembling. "... and then, when you came back to me... I had to let go..." he was crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks, bottom lip shivering. Morgan placed his hand over Reid's and closed his eyes, leaning into his hand. Reid continued even though his throat burned from speaking. "... I didn't want to leave you... I didn't want to leave Destiny..."

"You didn't" Morgan whispered, slowly shaking his head and gently wiped Reid's tears away with his free thumb. "You're right here with me... Thank God, you're here with me"

It was a moment of pure honesty. A moment not many people ever had to share, apologising for giving up and let death come... Being able to let go. Reid shook his head.

"But I was gone... I felt myself let go and I heard your voice, I saw our daughter in my mind and yet... I slipped away and I just... I can't forget that. I can't let go of the angst I feel about leaving you"

Morgan cried with him and tears glazed his face, leaving a trace down his lips and chin.

"What matters is that you came back" he said quietly. "That moment when I lost you, I shattered into pieces. I lost myself with you... but you came back and that changed me forever. My love for you is stronger than ever and I appreciate every breath you take, every blink of your eye, every letter you speak" Morgan's words made Reid smile and his hazel eyes sparkled like never before. "I will never be able to forget that for a moment did lose you... Destiny did lose you... but despite that, the fact that you came back. The very moment they told me you were back is the part I'll always want to remember"

Morgan kissed away the glimmering tears on the younger man's ivory skin and let his fingers slip between Reid's in a tight grip.

"Kiss me again" Reid whispered. "I don't want to forget what it feels like"

Morgan smirked.

"I doubt you'll forget this"

And they kissed slowly, yet strong and passionate, salty tears mixed in with a slippery tongue and rough lips. A millisecond in time, but an eternity of love.

_And then you believe in me  
You took me by my hand  
And told me that I made you free  
I need you  
I need you to know_

As always I just can't cry  
And I don't know the answer  
But I've always wondered why  
Today,  
I know, today

_'Cause baby, I tell ya  
My heart is freaking out when I held ya  
Even in the best of days  
Love will be hard and hearts will be faking_

Maybe, you're glistening  
I see it in your eyes that you're listening  
Do you even understand  
I have to let go of your hand  
I have to let go

- When I held ya by Moa Lignell


	11. Teaser!

Morgan noticed Destiny was wearing a bracelet he hadn't seen before. It was silvery with tiny fairies, each one sprinkled with little stones in pink, blue and green. He let the charms rest on his fingers as he looked at it.

"Honey, where did you get this?" he asked. Destiny grinned.

"F'om the man who comes to the playgwound" she explained. Morgan frowned. Reid stopped folding her clothes and slowly looked over at her.

"What man?" Morgan asked, feeling both rage and worry boil inside him.

"I'm not supposed to say" she said sucked in her bottom lip, eyes the size of the moon as she looked at Morgan. Reid's hans were shaking and the sweater he had been holding fell to the floor.

"What did he do?" Morgan asked and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "You have to tell me, Destiny!"

He could tell she got scared and he let out a soft sigh as Reid kneeled down next to him, looking at Destiny with both care and fear at the same time.

"We won't be mad at you, honey. Please tell us who this man is. What did he do?"

She hesitated and started to finger her blonde locks.

"He is nice to me" she said. "He has a pink pony hanging in his caw"

Morgan got up and started pacing the room as Reid swallowed hard.

"Y-you've been in his car..."

She nodded and pouted sadly.

"Why you sad, daddy?"

Reid pressed his lips together as he tried to focus and not scare her with his tears. Morgan was silently repeating 'fuck, fuck, fuck' to himself.

"I'm not sad" Reid told her. "I just really need to know this, Destiny... What did the man do? Did he hurt you?"

The next few moments were the worst moment in Reid's life. Destiny was quiet and Morgan tried to calm down. Then, she shook her head.

"Mr Cavewn is a vewy nice man" she said. "He loves childwen and he's teaching me to say Rrrrr" she said. Reid stared at her and Morgan swallowed hard.

"W-what did you call him?" Reid asked quietly, not being able to breathe. Destiny said the same name again but shook her head.

"Caverrrn" she said, trying her hardest to pronounce the R wich she had recently learned.

Reid stared at her for a moment and then back at Morgan, swallowing hard.


	12. I need your help!

AN: Hey guys, I need your help with something.

I'm writing a prequel to Heaven's Light, about how Reid and Morgan started seeing eachother and I need some help with a title.

Leave your suggestions by PM or Review.

And don't worry, I'm still writing on Perculum and the other stories :)

Thank you all!


End file.
